Retour vers le futur
by igniti0n
Summary: En 2014, le Dean de 2009 n'est jamais venu. Castiel et Dean étaient amants avant que l'apocalypse se produise. C'est la fin du monde, des sacrifices seront faits. Dean sera-t-il capable de sacrifier quelque chose qu'il vient de retrouver?
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic ne n'appartient pas, c'est une traduction de "Back to the future", ecrite par Zaphona en anglais. J'ai l'ai adoree, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu la traduire. Je suis restée le plus près possible de son texte original.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, tout est a la CW.

Autre chose : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'accents qui pourraient s'être glissées dans cette traduction, j'utilise un clavier QWERTY, j'ai essayé de corriger le maximum mais il est fort possible que quelques fautes m'aient échappées.

* * *

><p>2014. Et apparemment, c'était la fin du monde. Dean winchester fixait la petite rivière qui coulait derrière le Camp Chiquata, les seules ressources en eau de son groupe. Les alentours n'avaient rien de spécial, rien de plus que l'on ne pouvait attendre d'un médiocre camp qui avait fait office de foyer pour toute une flopée d'enfants pauvres et malchanceux pendant les grandes vacances. La seule chose qui différenciait cette époque et le présent, était l'age des occupants et la durée de leur séjour.<p>

Les yeux noisette de Dean s'étaient endurcis depuis le début de l'apocalypse, ils cherchaient des solutions sous une lumière bien plus sombre, voyaient des conclusions bien plus amères qu'auparavant. Pour le moment, ils étaient rivés sur la surface luisante du ruisseau calme, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, fixé s sur le lointain reflet d'un homme qu'il n'était pas sûr de connaitre. Une part de lui pensait que s'il continuer de le fixer assez longtemps, il verrait le fantôme d'un homme depuis longtemps disparu. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'il verrait son expression grave se transformer en celle d'un ex-marine endurci par les combats; en un expression aveugle, brisée et obsessionnelle. Mais n'était-ce pas celle qu'il regardait déjà ?

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et Dean sursauta, ses yeux se fixant sur un autre visage dénaturé et familier. Les yeux de Castiel se perdirent dans ceux de Dean pendant un moment, le souci si présent dans ses yeux bleus que Dean pouvait le ressentir. Il fit glisser la main de Castiel, la retirant de son épaule, et tourna de nouveau sa tête vers la rivière, cette fois laissant ses yeux y vagabonder.

"Cas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux." Sa voix était aussi dure que son regard, monotone, sans intonation interrogative. Comme une constatation.

Castiel laissa tomber sa main avec un soupir fatigué . " Je t'ai vu, debout, depuis ma fenêtre et j'ai juste voulu-"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de venir voir si je vais bien, Cas. Ça va." Les yeux de Dean fixaient de nouveau le reflet, et il jeta un regard mauvais à ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils, comme pour prouver qu'il n'y attachait pas d'importance.

Le regard de Castiel oscilla de Dean vers l'eau, puis de nouveau vers Dean. Il n'était pas convaincu. "Si tu le dis" Il effleura sa barbe de trois jours machinalement, son esprit cherchant un sujet de conversation. N'importe quoi du moment que ça ferait parler Dean normalement. Plus il y pensait plus il voyait que ce sujet était inexistant. La façon de Dean de parler normalement avait disparu depuis longtemps; il avait échangé son sens de l'humour contre plus de munitions.

"Tu peux t'en aller maintenant"

L'expression de Cas se figea momentanément, avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules et fasse un pas vers Dean, ses yeux rivé s dans les siens. "Je pourrais m'en aller et te laisser, à ruminer tes pensées", commença-t-il, un sourcil se levant avec l'intonation de sa voix, ses yeux se fixant sur le visage de son ami "Ou je pourrais rester, te tenir compagnie, détruire ta concentration" Il souriait, éblouissant Dean avec ses dents incroyablement blanches compte tenu des circonstances. Tournant son visage vers l'étendue d'eau, Cas sourit "Nan, je pense que je vais décliner ton offre"

Dean regarda Cas un moment. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de l'ange, désormais déchu, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Quoi que ce soit, il était probable que ce ne soit pas important. Le chasseur endurci tourna le dos à Cas en haussant les epaules, "Fais ce que tu veux"

Les deux gardèrent le silence pour ce que Cas perçut comme des siècles. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard, avec un espoir toujours déçu que Dean le regarderait. Quand il se rendit compte que ça n'arriverait pas, il décida de prendre tout de même la parole. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Dean le regarda, avec une expression de confusion ennuyée sur son visage " De quoi tu parles?"

Jetant une pilule dans sa bouche, Castiel l'utilisa comme excuse pour avaler bruyamment sa salive avant de continuer, "A nous." Sa voix, grave et rocailleuse comme a son habitude, semblait enrouée.

Le sourcil gauche de Dean s'éleva a la question, ne sachant pas si l'ange faisait exprès d'être stupide ou s'il n'avait juste pas compris ce que Castiel voulait dire. "L'apocalypse est arrivée. Sam est passé du cote obscur. C'est la fin du monde, Cas !"

"Ce n'est-" Castiel l'interrompit fortement avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il pris une inspiration, plongeant son regard dans celui de Dean, "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire"

"Tu voulais dire, à nous deux?" Son ton était difficile a interpréter : En colère, ennuyé, curieux, ou tout cela à la fois? Cas ne savait pas, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. "T'as abandonné , tu te souviens?" Son expression se ferma encore davantage, si c'était possible.

"J'ai abandonné ? Comment ça?" Castiel demanda d'une façon défensive, une étincelle s'allumant dans ses yeux habituellement vitreux

"L'alcool, les drogues? T'as tout abandonné ." Dean secoua la tête "Tu ne te bats plus comme avant."

Un gloussement échappa à Cas, mais il parvint à se rattraper avant d'éclater de rire au visage de Dean. Il voulait lui faire remarquer que lui non plus n'était pas exactement resté fidèle à celui qu'il était originellement non plus. Il voulait lui crier, lui dire comment il se sentait à propos de son manque d'humanité, de sa négligence. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait dire se transforma en un hochement de tête silencieux, et un rictus. " Tu as absolument raison, Dean", cracha-t-il. S'approchant encore plus de son leader, ses yeux bleus grand ouvert "Nous avons apparemment perdu notre combat"

Avec ces mots, l'ange déchu se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant Dean seul à cote du ruisseau. Il haussa les épaules avant de lâcher un hoquet de frustration. Après avoir donné un coup de pied dans l'eau, il retourna a ses quartiers, ses pensées vagabondant, perdre Sam, perdre le monde, contre Lucifer.

Ailleurs, Castiel écarta le rideau de perles lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Plus tôt dans la nuit, il y avait une poignée de femmes ici, dans son lit, et les heures précédant semblaient floues, comme les derrières semaines. Dean avait raison: Cas prenait de plus en plus de risques avec les drogues qu'il prenait, certaines d'entre elles le laissant dans le brouillard, high, pendant quelques jours. Il promena son regard sur les différents flacons présents dans a pièce et secoua la tête. Ne voulant pas déranger les femmes, il s'allongea sur le matelas de son salon, fixant le plafond. Une image floue, issue de ses souvenirs de deux ans plus tôt, flottait aux frontières de son esprit.

Il pouvait toujours sentir le visage de Dean, le regardant a travers le voile de plaisir et d'excitation Il pouvait toujours sentir les picotements de plaisir alors que Dean le touchait, que ses mains glissaient de haut en bas sur sa peau.

Perdu et inquiet, Castiel se retourna, ferma ses yeux en espérant que ses rêves seraient plus doux.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours suivants passèrent comme un train passe à travers la campagne. Dean cherchait le colt, pensant que cette nouvelle piste valait quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, tandis que Castiel faisait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, ces derniers temps. Au milieu d'une de ses célèbres orgies, il entendit le vrombissement des véhicules des troupes de Dean revenant, et il arrêta toutes les festivités : Il enfila un jean et une chemise déchirée et sortit immédiatement. En ajustant sa veste, il assista a la scène suivante: Dean et les autres avaient une démarche triomphante en sortant de leurs véhicules. Cas sourit: ils avaient trouvé le Colt. Il sauta par dessus les quelques marches, faisant attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, parce qu'il ne savait pas quand est-ce que la dernière dose qu'il avait prise commencerait à faire effet. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le pistolet de Dean était dégainé et, lorsque le coup de feu retentit, Yagger tomba sur le sol. Cas s'arrêta net, comme tous les autres. Dean jeta un regard de défi à tous ceux qui le fixaient. Ils savaient tous pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer. Il ferma ses yeux avec un soupir épuisé, rangea son pistolet dans son étui. Il pinça le haut de son nez, passa sa main sur son visage poussiéreux, comme il le faisait toujours en cas de stress.

Castiel suivit des yeux les épaules de l'homme alors qu'il disparaissait dans ses quartiers. Il examina le reste de la foule; personne n'avait rien à dire, et la bonne humeur avait disparu depuis longtemps. Avec un haussement d'épaule et un court soupir, Cas se prépara pour la confrontation qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à se produire.

Il fallut peu de temps à Dean pour rassembler toutes les personnes importantes dans ses quartiers pour discuter de leur prochain mouvement. Cas et Risa, en particulier, s'assirent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Elle se pencha en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, avec une expression qui aurait pu faire fuir un ours. Cas, quant à lui, s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, le craquement en résultant ne semblant pas l'alarmer. Il avait posé ses pieds chaussés de bottes sales sur la table pour alléger un peu son inconfort. Il voulait sembler aussi relaxé que possible pour ne pas avoir a subir l'humeur massacrante de leur leader

Dean jeta une carte sur la table et l'ouvrit, son doigt caressant la surface pour leur montrer la localisation du Diable. "Ici," dit-il en faisant glisser la carte vers Cas et Risa. Avec un grognement et un "clamp", les pieds de Cas heurtèrent le sol et il se pencha sur la table, en soufflant bruyamment par le nez

"Oh, super!" s'exclama Cas sarcastiquement, levant les yeux vers Dean. "Une zone chaude, comment tu savais que c'était ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire?"

"Tu n'as pas d'anniversaire, Cas" grogna Dean "C'est la seule façon d'entrer."

"Ouais, ben, on peut toujours rêver" marmonna Cas, posant ses bras sur la table et se rapprochant de la carte. "Alors on va débarquer avec nos flingues, dégommer les croats et les démons pour pouvoir tuer le diable?" Le ton de sa voix était sceptique désormais. Il ne savait pas comment (voire si) qui que ce soit allait survivre a cette excursion.

"Oui." La réponse de Dean était rapide, manquait de réconfort, non que leur leader essayait tant de les rassurer, désormais. Il n'édulcorait rien, pas comme auparavant, ses réponses étaient concises, nues et laides tout comme le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Il regarda de nouveau Cas "D'autres questions?"

Cas planta ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, le bleu rencontra la noisette et, pendant un court moment, ce fut comme su quelque chose était sur le point d'exploser entre eux, les consumer tous deux. Il ne put seulement soutenir son regard que pendant quelques secondes; Le regard vide dans les yeux de Dean l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre. Auparavant, ils étaient profonds, attentionnés, brillants, des grandes sphères marrons ou vertes, qui semblaient toujours remettre en question vos valeurs morales, surtout si vous saviez que vous n'étiez pas a la hauteur. Désormais… Désormais, ils ne faisaient plus rien, comme si un voile gris était tombé sur eux, comme un chien protégeant son territoire. Castiel ne savait pas si ça lui faisait aussi mal parce qu'il savait à quel points ils étaient beaux, avant, ou si c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de différence entre la façon de Dean de regarder les autres et sa façon de le regarder, lui.

"Ça roule." Castiel soupira alors qu'il se hissait debout. Chaque pas l'éloignant de Dean semblait lui couter de plus en plus d'efforts. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son plan, et les deux hommes le savaient.

Tout était prêt, ils partiraient dans une heure. Dean était debout, il fixait la carte, l'expression sur son visage sombre et grave. Il passa de nouveau sa main sur son visage, la couvrant d'un mélange de sueur et de poussière. Son esprit se débattait avec ses pensées : Comme est-ce que ça allait se passer, qu'arriverait-il au Diable, qu'arriverait-il a ses hommes, qu'arriverait-il a son frère, qu'arriverait il-

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer avec un "clac" caractéristique. Ses yeux se levèrent dans cette direction, par réflexe, et s'élargirent légèrement quand Castiel entra dans son champ de vision, l'observant debout sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux bleus le fixèrent un moment, puis il tourna son visage et regarda ailleurs. Sa langue passa rapidement sur ses lèvres avant de battre en retraite a l'intérieur de sa bouche. Dean ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine : Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Castiel qui appuyait un point sensible en lui, un point sensible qu'il ignorait encore posséder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?" Demanda-t-il, sursautant en se rendant compte à quel point son ton était dur. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'avoir l'air si froid, mais désormais il était trop tard pour retirer ses mots. Il le fixa d'un air têtu et dur, en essayant de rester cohérent dans son erreur.

Dean n'était pas leur seul a avoir tressailli, le corps entier de Cas avait semblé se recroqueviller. Ses bras se rapprochèrent de son torse comme pour se protéger, dans une position qui ne lui ressemblait pas. "Je voulais juste..." Il soupira, tournant de nouveau sa tête pour faire face à Dean, "Je voulais juste parler". Dean lui fit signe de continuer, ce qui surprit l'ange désormais mortel. Il s'était attendu a ce que Dean l'envoie balader en disant qu'ils allaient bientôt partir pour une bataille cruciale et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de parler, ou quelque chose du genre.

Le visage de Cas s'éclaira après cette concession de la part de son leader. "Oh! Wow, pour de vrai? Je veux dire," Il leva ses mains de façon défensive, "Je me plains pas ni rien, mais-" Il remarqua que Dean perdait patience, en particulier à la façon de son sourcil de s'élever légèrement. Laissant tomber ses mains et hochant la tête, Cas haussa les épaules légèrement "Ok, désolé. Bref, à propos de l'autre nuit, près du ruisseau..." Il laissa son regard tomber sur Dean, analysant son visage, essayant de détecter la moindre réaction.

Il n'en vit aucune, alors il continua "Je ne voulais pas dire-"

"Tu ne voulais pas dire quoi, que nous avions perdu la bataille? Que nous avions perdu la guerre? C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas dire?" Dean l'avait interrompu de façon agressive. Il avait fait un pas en avant, menaçant, mais Cas ne bougea pas. " Quelle bataille avons-nous perdu, Cas? Tout ce que je vois, pour le moment, c'est que je ne suis pas encore mort. Le Diable ne gagnera pas tout, il ne prendra pas tout, pas cette fois."

Encore une fois, Cas tourna son visage au loin, et Dean crut voir quelques étincelles dans ses yeux. "Notre bataille," Castiel s'étrangla en lâchant ces mots "Je ne voulais pas dire qu'on ne gagnerait jamais. En fait," Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête de façon étrange "J'ai bien fait tout ce que je voulais, vécu ma vie a fond avant qu'elle ne se termine. Mais ça veut juste dire que MA vie se terminera, pas celle des autres."

"T'as fini?" La voix de Dean, encore une fois, était plate et monotone, elle manquait d'émotion, ce qui rendait difficile son interprétation.

"Ouais... Je suppose que j'ai fini." Son regard dériva, se fixa sur le sol, puis revint, se fichant dans celui de Dean une dernière fois, et le chasseur vit la douleur et l'incompréhension dans ces yeux, des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais perçues auparavant, et son cœur se fendit

Ce fut un étrange laps de temps qui s'écoula, presque au ralenti. Castiel lui tournait le dos et ouvrit la porte, s'arrêtant pour quelques secondes, attendant un petit moment. Il ne regarda pas en arrière, même s'il le désirait réellement. Dean le fixa; Il voulait dire quelque chose pour panser cette douleur qu'il avait entraperçue. Une image surgit dans son esprit comme un coup de foudre; Avant, les yeux de Castiel étaient si pleins de vie et d'amour. _Qu'était-il arrivé?_

Les yeux de Dean s'élargirent, la voix de Castiel résonnant dans son esprit "Que nous est-il arrivé?". Sa bouche devint brusquement sèche, avaler sa salive paraissant de plus en plus difficile. "Cas..." chuchota-t-il

Cas était en train de faire un pas en dehors de la pièce, mais il s'arrêta net, ses oreilles sifflaient. Sa gorge nouée et les picotement de ses yeux étaient les seules choses qui lui importaient, désormais. Ils sentit des bras forts s'accrocher à ses épaules, les entourant, le retenant. Les respirations irrégulières de son leader le firent frissonner, il sentait les larmes de Dean, chaudes, couler, laissant dans leur sillage une scintillement léger, un sillon glacé.

Sa tête lovée dans la nuque de Cas, Dean sanglotait violemment, enfouissant son visage plus loin. "Cas," sa voix se brisa tout d'un coup, si bien que Cas ne comprit rien de ce que Dean chuchotait contre sa peau. Il se retourna pour faire face à Dean. L'un comme l'autre avaient les yeux rouges de larmes. Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de Cas alors qu'il reniflait.

"Dis ça encore une fois, cette fois en articulant?"

Dean rit doucement, le sourire de Castiel était magnifique, et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se pencha en arriere pour regarder Castiel correctement. "J'ai dit que j'etait desolé."

Les yeux de Castiel étaient aussi grands qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être. C'était tout à fait inattendu. Il tendit la main pour toucher le visage de Dean, mais il était déjà hors de portée. Dean avait reculé et se dirigeait vers la porte. Le sourire de Castiel s'effaça lentement, ses mains restant a mi-hauteur, puis retombant contre son torse. Cas était comme pétrifié, ses yeux toujours grands ouverts, des larmes involontaires s'en échappant.

Il se tourna lentement pour faire face a la porte, Dean était déjà parti et quoi que Castiel ne fasse, il ne reviendrait pas. L'ange déchu resta debout, en silence, et permit a ses larmes de couler, car ce serait la dernière fois qu'elles le pourraient.


	3. Chapter 3

Les troupes mirent une nuit de conduite entière pour atteindre leur destination. Castiel gratta sa mâchoire couverte d'une barbe de quelques jours, ses yeux à moitié ouverts, pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. Il voyait Dean sauter hors de son véhicule, ses bras pointant un endroit précis pendant qu'il donnait des instructions à tout le monde. Castiel l'observa jusqu'à ce que Dean pointe son camion et lui fasse signe de 'ramener son cul', comme Cas l'interpréta.

En sortant ses jambes hors du camion, Castiel fut brusquement ramené à la réalité et se rappela, de nouveau, à quel point il était important de s'étirer de temps en temps. Avec un grognement et un gémissement il atterrit sur le sol et suivit les soldats. Il se surprit à regarder Dean, espérant que l'homme lui expliquerait ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dean jeta un regard dans sa direction. Quand les yeux de Dean évitèrent ceux de Cas et se tournèrent de nouveau vers son objectif, Cas se rendit a l'évidence : il ne lui expliquerait rien du tout.

"Venez, bougez-vous !" cria Dean à la troupe "Les armes prêtes et l'œil ouvert. N'oubliez pas que l'on est dans un point chaud."

Castiel soupira lourdement "Ouais, ouais, on sait" marmonna-t-il. "C'est pour ça que tout le monde hésite... Dean, je vois clair à travers ton petit jeu, cette fois-ci. Tu mens à propos de quelque chose. Mais quoi?"

Il ferma ses yeux pendant une seconde et un souvenir surgit derrière ses paupières. Cas se tenait dans une rue apparemment vide, son regard la parcourant. Il tenait dans ses mains, pour la première fois, une carabine chargée. Et forcement, il ne la tenait pas correctement. Il avait brusquement senti des bras l'entourer, un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. "Pas comme ça, Cas" La voix de Dean avait retenti dans ses oreilles comme une douce musique. Les mains du chasseur corrigèrent la position de celles de Cas, ajustant sa posture. Et pendant tout ce temps, les lèvres de Dean étaient pressées contre son oreille, envoyant des frissons à travers tout son corps. "Souviens-toi, on est dans un point chaud, alors garde ton arme prête et l'œil ouvert."

Cette réminiscence arriva brutalement à sa fin quand il entendit Dean crier quelques ordres supplémentaires, notamment de ne pas rester en arrière. Il augmenta son rythme et rattrapa rapidement les derniers soldats

Même si Castiel, et quelques autres personnes dans leur troupes, se demandaient si ce plan valait quelque chose, s'il avait la moindre chance de réussir, il continuèrent de marcher. Comme ils s'attendaient à trouver des croats et des démons à chaque coin de rue, il n'avait aucune chance de parler à Dean, à propos de quoi que ce soit. Si qui que ce soit essayait, ils ne parvenaient qu'à lui arracher un "Shh!" dur et sec de sa part. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, avant la moindre attaque ennemie, ils avaient atteint la tanière du diable. Personne ne parla pendant quelque secondes, des regards étaient échangés, puis le groupe se rapprocha à cote d'une barrière recouverte de verdure

Debout avec le reste de l'équipe, Cas remarqua que tous les visages affichaient une tension grandissante. Il regarda autour de lui et il sut qu'il devait avoir la même expression: Confuse, désespérée, pleine de colère et de rage, et un mélange d'autres émotions toutes mixées dans leurs mines fatiguées

Dean les regarda dans les yeux un par un, mais il n'hésita pas : "Comme prévu. On entre par la porte."

"T'es sérieux?" laissa échapper Castiel

"Oui", lui répondit sèchement Dean, l'expression de son visage lui donnait un air qui ressemblait a celui de son frère, possédé par Lucifer. Puis, il leur fit signe d'avancer.

"D'accord" le ton de Castiel était ennuyé et agacé . Il en avait assez. Il ramassa son fusil et suivit le reste d'entre eux, ne se retournant plus pour regarder Dean.

Dean ne bougea pas, il regarda se troupes s'évanouir dans le bâtiment. Ses yeux suivirent la forme mince de Castiel, tandis que l'ex-ange prenait les arrières de nouveau. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux "Je suis désolé, Cas" dit-il une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il se retournait et passait sur le cote du bâtiment, par la porte de derrière.

Cas regarda autour de lui avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, son regard virevoltant, revenant souvent à l'endroit d'où ils étaient partis. Après s'être repris mentalement, il accéléra de nouveau le rythme de ses pas. Tout comme tous les autres bâtiments de ce monde, l'endroit était en ruines. Cas promena son regard dans le couloir. Il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait même rien, le bruit inévitable de leur troupe mis a part. Alors qu'ils avançaient, découvrant un escalier et le franchissant pour atteindre le second étage, personne ne remarque que Dean n'était plus avec eux. Personne, jusqu'à ce que Cas se retourne pour apercevoir l'expression de Dean.

Ses yeux s'élargirent lentement, son cœur accéléra brutalement, tout les sons semblaient étouffés autour de lui. Dans sa tête, les mots que Dean avait articulé en sanglotant repassaient en boucle, encore et encore; "Cas, je suis désolé." Ces mots se fondirent avec le son assourdissant des coups de feu alors que l'équipe rencontrait l'embuscade que le diable avait mise en place pour eux. Cas resta pétrifié pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité, alors que le plan de Dean s'éclairait devant ses yeux. Depuis qu'ils avaient regarde le ruisseau ensemble, peut-être même avant, Dean avait su qu'il allait tous les sacrifier. Dean avait su qu'il allait tous les envoyer a la tombe. Il l'avait su. Il l'avait prévu. Dean les voulait mort. Dean le voulait mort?

Les cris de ses amis le ramenèrent à la réalité, à un monde empli de battements de cœurs, coups de feu, cris et sang, dans un tourbillon dégueulasse. Il laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse et commença à tirer.

Le reste de leur combat était flou, une pluie de balle, des cris, des pleurs, des morts. Tout autour de lui tremblait, tournait, lui donnant le mal de mer. Castiel essayait de forcer ses yeux à faire la mise au point sur ce qu'il voyait, mais ne réussissait pas. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur s'échapper de lui à travers ses blessures par balles, même si elle ne s'echappait pas aussi rapidement qu'il le pensait. Alors Castiel se battit, lutta.

D'un coup, il se rendit compte que s'il arrivait encore à prendre conscience de toutes ces petites choses, il n'était pas encore tout a fait mort. Avec un peu plus de détermination, Cas leva la tête pour voir les dégâts commis. Il vit des corps à travers la pièce, trop pour pouvoir les compter. Son équipe, des croats, des démons, tous mélangés, des tas de corps. Il écouta, et n'entendit rien.

Avec un long gémissement empli de douleur, Castiel réussit à se lever, maintenant se rendant compte que les nombreuses blessures par balles de son corps laissaient échapper un torrent de sang par chacune d'entre elles. En les comptant, il décida que sept n'était pas un nombre si élevé, puisque seules trois d'entre elles étaient sur son torse. Il tituba entre les corps, chaque pas envoyant une douleur vive depuis ses jambes, déjà assez lourdes à bouger comme cela.

Après un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures, il parvint à atteindre le bas des escaliers. Il espérait que tous les ennemis auraient été descendus, car il n'avait pas pris son fusil. En vacillant à travers la porte d'entrée, il tituba et prit le chemin que Dean avait emprunté un peu auparavant. Ses bras chancelaient faiblement alors qu'il tentait d'écarter les branches se trouvant sur son passage, il trébuchait sur pratiquement chaque pierre du chemin.

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent et il vit un magnifique jardin, rempli d'une infinité de roses, et différents type de plantes dont Cas n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper pour le moment. Il était toutefois agréablement surpris de se rendre compte que la beauté existait encore, de voir quelque chose qui n'était pas recouvert d'herbe, grouillant de croatoans

Il était debout, se rappelant des créations de Dieu, se demandant comment il était possible qu'il existe quelque chose d'aussi beau que ce jardin, à l'intérieur même de la ville si décrépie. C'est à ce moment là que Castiel le vit, allongé sur le sol avec sa tête tournée de façon étrange d'un coté . "Dean?" Sa voix était à peine un murmure, désormais. Ses yeux clignèrent irrégulièrement, essayant de garder ses larmes, de les repousser, essayant de rendre sa vue un peu moins floue, au cas où ce qu'il verrait n'était pas vraiment là .

Il avança en chancelant d'abord lentement, puis bientôt très vite, s'effondrant aux coté s de Dean, ses genoux heurtant le sol avec un douloureux _thud_ "Dean!" cria-t-il, en secouant les épaules de l'homme. La façon de la tête de Dean de rouler sans retenue fit Cas le lâcher immédiatement, la gorge de plus en plus nouée. "Dean..." Ses yeux brulaient, de façon presque insupportable. Il frotta ses yeux, étalant un mélange de poussière et de sang sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux, il vit un homme aux chaussures blanches debout aux cotes de Dean. Ses yeux agrandis lancèrent un regard vers l'homme, et il ne put voir que cette expression d'empathie froide, sur le visage de Lucifer, sur le visage de Sam Winchester. Cette image le rendit malade, il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de son Sam, celui qu'il avait connu auparavant. Il n'aurait fait une telle expression, imagina Cas, qu'en voyant le corps de son frère mort.

"Castiel" La voix de Lucifer susurrait a son oreille, "Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer, j'étais sur que tu serais mort depuis longtemps."

Casse se renfrogna "Désolé de te décevoir."

"Tu sais, j'aurais pu te tuer bien avant que tu ne poses les yeux sur moi," commença Lucifer, tournant autour du cadavre de Dean, se plaçant aux cotés de Castiel

"Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?" Les yeux bleus suivirent précautionneusement les mouvements du diable, le timbre de la voix de Castiel avait atteint son ton le plus grave.

"Parce que je veux te voir souffrir." Il se tenait désormais derrière Cas, hors de son champ de vision. "Je vais t'envoyer à un endroit où tu pourras voir Dean, sans tout cet enfer." Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Cas, le faisant tressaillit.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi parles-tu de souffrir?" Castiel jeta un regard derrière son épaule alors que la sueur coulait le long de sa joue

"Eh bien," chuchota Lucifer , ses lèvres effleurant les oreilles de Castiel, "tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt"

"Qu'est-ce -" Le monde devint brutalement noir. Cas avait à la fois la tête qui tournait et la sensation de tomber, la même que l'on a lorsqu'on est a moitié réveillé et qu'on sursaute dans son lit, un affreux maelström de sensations. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait le sol, quand il le heurterait, ou s'il y avait au moins un sol. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge au moment où il ne pouvait plus le supporter, mais il fut coupé quand il atterrit finalement à travers du verre. Il lutta un moment, mais peu importe à quel point il luttait, les ténèbres ne le laissaient pas s'échapper et bientôt, le rattrapèrent et s'abattirent sur lui.


End file.
